Strict But Kind
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: Sherry wonders what kind of king Brago would be. [BragoxSherry. OneShot.]


**Title: **Strict But Kind  
**Author: **Divinus Vivi (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.: **Konjiki no Gash Bell!  
**Topic: **Brago's kingsmanship  
**Rating: **PG (for the 'H' word)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **BragoxSherry  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Not any spoilers that I can think of...  
**Word Count: **910  
**Summary: **Sherry wonders what kind of king Brago would be.  
**Disclaimer: **Konjiki no Gash Bell! is not mine. Don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N: **Ok, I'm probably taking them OOC, but give me a break. Heh. I've been contemplating this fic for a long while now, so please tell me how it is! Thanks :D Yes, and I may have gotten some things mixed up, but again…cut me a break? >. ; Ok. Enjoy

* * *

Light from the full moon filtered in through Sherry's uncovered window, blanketing the large bed in a pale shine. A certain dark demon stood by the window, staring out at the moonlit ground below. His crimson irises gleamed back at him from the reflection in the glass, looking daunting as usual. 

He glanced behind him as the bathroom door opened, revealing his bookkeeper dressed in a lilac nightgown. She looked over at him before grabbing her brush and pulling it through her blonde locks a few times. She set the brush down again and took the black book from the nightstand before crawling into her bed. She huddled down under her covers, the book clutched tightly in her arms. Before she rested her head back however, she looked up at Brago.

Without a word, he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, leaning back against wall behind him. It was an unspoken agreement between them, if you will. Brago had fallen into the habit of sitting on Sherry's bed at night and Sherry certainly didn't complain. Of course, Brago didn't sleep. He just sat, or meditated. So whenever they happened to end up back at Sherry's house for a break, Sherry expected Brago to be there on the other side of the bed before she went to sleep. Brago still cursed himself for letting himself fall into this habit.

Sherry finally snuggled down, resting her head on the fluffy pillows, Brago's book still clutched to her chest. Brago spared a glance at her and had to marvel a little at how protective she was becoming of his book. She was even more protective of it than he was. He still wondered why this was. But then he just reasoned with himself that it was because he still had to help her get her friend back. And that's all the thought he gave it.

While Brago was lost in his own thoughts, Sherry had opened his book and began looking through the pages. She could only read four spells so far, but the four seemed to have worked pretty well so far so she wasn't complaining. As she turned another page, she ran her hand across the smooth surface of the page, ghosting her fingers along the unreadable words. Unfortunately, this caused Brago to jump in shock. Sherry had obviously forgotten the spiritual tie between him and his book.

"Sorry," she mumbled, closing the book and tucking it back into her arms.

Brago simply gave her a glare before settling back into his earlier position.

Sherry's mind began to wander as it was unable to find sleep. She thought about the upcoming battles. She wondered if they would face any strong, worthwhile mamodos. She knew Brago would very much like to face a worthwhile opponent. Her mind then wondered to the end of their journey, which was still out of sight. Would Brago become king? Or would he be sent back to the mamodo world like they had done to so many others? She couldn't picture him _not_ becoming king. She wondered what kind of king he would be.

Apparently, this seemed like a perfectly normal question, so Sherry asked it.

"Brago, what kind of king will you be?" Sherry asked quietly, turning her blue eyes up to look at him.

Brago stayed silent for a moment before glancing down at her.

"Why are you asking such a thing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Sherry glared right back. It was just a simple question! Nothing to get agitated over! Sherry thought about yelling at him, to chill out, but she thought better of it. She didn't want to start a fight this late.

"Because I was just wondering," she replied, rolling onto her back to look up at the ceiling.

Brago stayed silent for a few more minutes, contemplating answering her question or not. Honestly, he had never really considered anything like that. At least not as more than a passing thought. He wanted to be a king that people could take pride in. To count on. He wanted to be strong, but reasonable as well. Honestly, he didn't think he would solve all his problems by fighting, like he did in Ningenkai. He wanted to be intelligent. He wanted his people, all the mamodos in Makai, to believe in him and count on his power. He wanted to be strict but kind.

"Strict but kind," Brago finally answered. His eyes were closed and he wouldn't look at her. But he knew that Sherry was smiling up at him, he could feel it.

After a moment, Sherry laughed. It was a quiet, melodious laugh.

"And what the hell is so funny!" He snapped, turning to glare down at the smiling girl.

Sherry laughed again before shaking her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. Goodnight Brago," she said and scooted across the bed until she was right beside him. She curled up next to him, still holding onto his book.

"I think you'll make a wonderful king, Brago…" Sherry mumbled before sleep finally claimed her.

Brago stared down at her, wondering if he should just get up and leave. He didn't really appreciate the close contact, no matter how nice it felt. But finally he decided he'd allow it tonight and leaned back against the wall again, slipping his eyes shut. Surprisingly, he drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long while.

**OWARI**


End file.
